yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 is the sixth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, her friends and Nyx had to stop Bill Cipher, The Nightmare Family and the Disney Villains, Before anymore harm comes to Mickey Mouse and the Royalties. So, They created the Fordmobile with some help from Ford Pines. And with Dusty, Pedro, Sora, Donald and Goofy by their side, They do what it takes to save the House of Mouse. Tyrone to the Rescue/Freeing the Royalties Tyrone takes the Mystery Cart and finds the Royalties, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the Disney Villains in the House of Mouse. After all the Disney Heroes and Heroines were held captive, Tyrone came to the rescue and Celestia explains about Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family's plan. So, Tyrone bust Mickey and the Royalties out. Bill Cipher begins to explain that he is about to rule Disneyland. Tyrone commands the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains to release the Royalties. Bill begins to explain that Tyrone won't be able to stop them because they planned to steal the Journals, But Tyrone interrupts him in mid-sentence, chucking him to the side with his shovel. He then released the Royalties and they quickly get on the Knight Bus and drives away to Equestria. Escaping from the Disney Villains/The Train Car Chase Once the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains realized that Tyrone and the Royalties are getting away, They went after them. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, ?????, ?????, ????, ????, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends (Grenda, Candy Chiu, ????, ????, ???? and ????), Pedro, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Sora, Donald and Goofy are still escaping . Then, Tyrone (on the Mystery Cart) and the Royalties (on the Knight Bus) catches up to them. But then, the Disney Villains . They begins to chase after ????. ???? jumps off the ???? and onto the Mystery Cart. ???? fight them off one by one and Tyrone and ???? bashes a ???? on the Mystery Cart's horn three times. Then, the other ???? launch ????? like arrows from bows towards the Mystery Cart. Tyrone dodges them and . ???? . One of the ???? lands on Yuna's face, shredding her, and ???? punches it several times to get it to let go, and the ???? soared backwards. After ???? thanks ??? for saving her, ???? . After they lost the Disney Villains, Tyrone and Nyx accidentally crashed the Mystery Cart into a ????. ???? . Nyx despairing/Lilly and Twila cheers Nyx up After the Mystery Cart was repaired by ????, . Ford and Cassim came with some friends/A plan to save the House of Mouse Returning to Golden Oak Library/Building the Fordmobile The Gargoyles have come/Yuna and her friends trained together The Royal Foals Reunites with their parents/Justice Ducks to the Rescue Taking back the House of Mouse/Yuna and Mickey's Team Efforts Dipper, Mable and Justice Ducks vs the Fearsom Five/Fighting off Klang and McGraw Flurry Heart and Nyx stops Dr. Fossil and Bellwether/Outnumbering the Disney Villains Nyx rescues the Disney Heroes and Heroines/The Cavalry came to the Rescue Arresting the Disney Villains/Sending them to Prison Opening the Portal to Tartarus/The defeat of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher The House of Mouse was saved/Yuna and her friends welcomed Nyx Pedro became Dusty's helper/Nyx gets adopted Trivia *This is when Pedro became Dusty Crophopper's little helper and Skipper Riley and Blade Ranger's pupils. *This is when Nyx joins Yuna's company after being adopted by Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. *This is when Bartok and Zozi became Nyx's close friends. *This is when Ford Pines got his own car, Fordmobile. Songs and Music Score *Music Score - Gnome Chase (when the chase is on) *???? Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225